Natural Juan Wiki
Welcome to the Natural Juan Wiki Here we post material from different ongoing campaigns, led and played in by friends who love D&D in a little group called Natural Juan. All characters here are purely fictional, and used for the sole purpose of having fun (and often causing mayhem) across multiple homebrew (and sometimes not) planes. Natural Juan's West Marches: The Yuan-ti War 'The Past ' 'The War' The Yuan-ti had been seeding several significant kingdoms with their agents for hundreds of years, converting leaders and populations slowly into snake cults. When they finally came out of hiding, an alliance of powerful kingdoms was already under their command. They came out into the open, crafted their dark rituals, summoned their abominations, and began their conquest in earnest. Kingdom after remaining kingdom fell to them, unable to respond with enough speed or a unified front. Each kingdom was given no choice. Those who refused to serve willingly were subjected to dark experimentation and made into mutated vessels of the snake gods' power. The war lasted a hundred or so years. It's been barely a decade since they declared absolute victory. The empire of snakemen is fresh. 'The Purge of Cell Block 02' Those that the Yuan-ti consider the most dangerous opponents to their empire were placed into a panopticon prison called Sura Saia, an island labor camp dedicated to the snake god of hunger and murder, to die a slow death. One day, instead of toiling under the boiling sun, one cell block is provided its gear and armor, and all cell doors within it are opened without warning. Chaos ensues when what is known as the Purge goes into full swing: every prisoner in the chosen cell block has to find a way to make sure that only 50 survivors or less remain, or else everyone in said cell block is slaughtered. Alliances are quickly formed, and power is quickly established between 3 groups: a myriad group of prisoners, a group of giants, and--thanks to the myriad group’s act of poisoning the main food supply--a powerful necromancer that created an undead army from hundreds of casualties. The necromancer, Nahiri, approached the group with a proposal to partner against the giants to show her gratitude for providing her forces. With her as an ally, the remaining prisoners stormed the giants’ stronghold, holding their own against their leader and his lieutenant until the ever-watching Warden Bho'bi declared the Purge to be over. The ‘winners’ are all stripped of their weapons and magic once more, rewarded only with their lives and the larger, roomier cells of the giants they had slain. 'The Last Dawn' Improvements are being made to the warden’s tower, and all prisoners are given time to wander the yard of Sura Saia under Bho’bi’s many watchful eyes. Whispers of escape are exchanged between the Purge survivors and several new allies while Bho’bi is mildly distracted by invitations to dance and idle merriment. Plans are hatched for a distraction, a means to infiltrate the armory, the path to the docks, and a captured mimic ship formerly owned by some of the prisoners and being trained to serve the Yuan-ti. The distraction was a full-fledged concert with Bho’bi’s approval, where select prisoners performed and kept occupied most of Sura Saia’s jailors and the beholder’s anti-magic eye from the others. Armor and weapons were secured through organized infiltration and trickery to dispatch of the armory’s Medusa guard and her Basilisk, though not before one of the prisoners was petrified. The path was cleared by a group of casters posing as a team working under the prison’s mortician, which slew the remaining guard and helped destroy the enchanted gates of the prison. Successfully stealing the key to the bestiary, they let loose all the creatures within to provide the prisoners cover as they all made their way to the ship. They fed Kaivak with bodies from the mortuary, set him loose, and managed to sail free into the Elu Sea as the Warden slew all the creatures running amok. Through information from pirates in their party and by gauging the closest place of safety they can reach, the escapees decide to seek Pirate Queen Valvorex in search of aid and a haven in the Pirate Alliance’s base, the Bay of Rapiers. After two weeks of recuperating, they stop Yuan-ti supporters and a Kraken called the Sovereign from destroying the Pirate Alliance. Though one of their own met his death with his lover and the mutated head of the Yuan-ti supporters escaped, the Kraken was slain. The pirates were saved, leaving their numbers decimated and shaken. 'The Present' After the events of the Last Dawn, the Pirate Alliance and former prisoners now form the resistance. While the Alliance largely existed as a few isolated cells conducting guerilla warfare before, the resistance now consolidate all movement against the empire from the Bay of Rapiers. The resistance is slowly but surely building in strength, working to undermine the empire with information, fortify itself in resources and intelligence, and even to pursue loose ends that its members cannot let lie. Other Games Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse